Mobile
by sairalinde vardamir
Summary: Song fic* Mobile by Avril Lavigne R/R! Its sad kinda


Mobile

G/S/A/Y: Hi again! This is a song fic dedicated to one of my best friends in the whole world, Ellie.  The song is Mobile (obviously) by, Avril Lavigne I hope you like it. Think of it this way Ellie is Ryou and I'm Yugi. NON-YOAI!

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

(Ryou's POV)

I was on the phone with Yugi, one of my best friends. He was telling me about how he got this months issue of the Duel Monsters magazine. Then I had someone one the other line, so I clicked over and surprisingly it was my dad. He told me that he got a job transfer.  And he said that we had to move back to London, England!

~* Went back home again this sucks gotta pack up and leave again *~

"Dad, I have someone one the other line" I tried to say as normal as possible.

"Ok I'll see you later, oh and start packing already" his dad replied

~* Say goodbye to all my friends, can't say when I'll be there again *~

Click

"Yugi, I'm back" I said

"Who was that on the other line?" Yugi questioned

"That was my dad, and he got a job transfer" I explained

"Where'd he get transferred to?"

"London, England" I said sadly." I mean, I love England but I don't want to move"

"h-huh?!?!? You can't move! You just can't!" Yugi shouted.

~* Its time now I turn around, turn my back on everything, turn my back on everything*~ 

"I can't do anything about it we're leaving in a week" I replied sadly

"n-no, it's not possible you've been able to stay here 3 years longer than you were supposed to. You can't leave now." Yugi said as if he could prevent it from happening.

(Note: Ryou's father was trying to get transferred from his job because it's cheaper in other places, but could never get transferred)

~* Everything's Changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a Mobile*~

"I have to go now Yugi, I'll call you tonight"

"o-ok" replied a shocked Yugi

Click

"I can't believe this is happening" I said out loud as I went over to the closet to get my suitcase. 

~*Everything's changing every where I go all out of my control I'm a mobile*~

 I began to pack some of my bigger things into a box I found in the storage closet. I knew it would be hard on my friends, but there was nothing I could do to prevent it.

Back at the Game Shop

(Yugi's POV) 

'I can't believe this is happening' I thought to myself trying to avoid Yami hearing, but it was too late. Turns out Yami has been listening in on my phone calls.

~*Start back at this life Stretch myself back into the vibe I'm waking up to say I've tried instead of waking up to another T.V. guide*~

"So Ryou's moving" said Yami as he appeared out of the puzzle.

"Yup" I said, "Have you been listening in on my phone calls?"

"Only once" replied Yami with a nervous smile "I wanted to know what you talk about on that phone thing"

"Sure ya did" I answered 

~*Its time now, I turn around Turn and walk on this crazy ground oh, oh, oh*~

 "I swear to Ra it was only once!" Yami shouted in his defense

"Uh, huh, ok I'm gonna go up to my room now, ok?" I said trying not to sound sad. Then I walked up stairs to my room like I said I would. And Yami went back into the puzzle.

~*Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile*~

 Back at Ryou's house

Bakura appeared out of the Millennium Ring and noticed the boxes and figured out why Ryou has been so sad. He only heard parts of Ryou and Yugi's conversation and couldn't figure out why he was sad. Now he knows.

~*Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile, Everywhere I go I'm a mobile*~

Back at Yugi's house

(Yugi's POV)

I was so sad I couldn't really do anything; I just flopped down onto my bed thinking. Then I figured I should make something for Ryou. It's the least I could do for him. Then I remembered about those two scrapbooks Grandpa gave me, I'm already using one of them so I'll just fill the other one with pictures of Ryou, me, and our other friends. He'll like it.

'I think I put them in here'. I thought as I dug throw my closet throwing stuff aside and in back of me as I look.

Yami came back out of the puzzle in back of me, took one look around my room and left again. (Sad isn't it? Not even a spirit would stay in that room)

~*Hanging from the ceiling life's a mobile spinning round with mixed feelings crazy & wild…I wanna SCREAM out loud*~

At Ryou's house

(Ryou's POV)

I was still packing most of the bigger things in my room and other items that belong to me. Bakura was just sitting on my bed watching me pack; it looked like something was bothering him. He didn't say anything for like 20 minutes he would sigh every now and then but other than that he was silent. 

~*Everything's changing everywhere I go All out of my control*~

"I'm really gonna miss it here, aren't you Bakura?"I asked him in hope of getting him to talk.

"Um, I guess so, I never thought I would" Bakura replied "there are so many memories here good and bad."

I stared at my Yami in shock; I would never have guessed he would say something like that.

~*Everythings changing every where I go Out of what I know*~

"What?! What are you staring at?" my dark half asked

"Nothing, I just never thought you would say something like that" I said calmly but still in a sad way.

"Hmph!" he said folding his arms and looking the other way.

~*Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile*~

Back in Yugi's room

(Normal POV)    

Yami appeared out of the puzzle once more and looked around the place. Yugi had clothes on his lamp and desk shoes thrown around everywhere. 

"Found it!" Yugi shouted aloud 

"Aibou, it looks like someone bombed your closet!" Yami said

Yugi looked back at the war zone looking place that used to be his room.

~*Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile, Everywhere I go I'm a mobile. La La La La*~

"O_O' uhhhhhh, I'll clean that later" Yugi said quickly.

Yami just stared at him as if he knew Yugi was lying. 

G/S/A/Y: So, how was it? Please review. If you're wondering why I dedicated a sad fic to one of my best friends, it's because it's true. One of my best friends, Ellie, is moving away and neither Demented Yami nor I can do anything to prevent it. 

Note: Demented Yami and Ellie are my best friends so yeah. 

Also note: LOOK DEMENTED YAMI! I SPELLED YOUR NAME RIGHT! 


End file.
